


Three's A...

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request for tess1978. Danse, Maxson and Nora work out the logistics of a poly relationship. And by that I meant they fuck each other hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's A...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tess1978](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/gifts).



Arthur Maxson’s evening routine consisted of paperwork, reports, drink, bed. Sometimes, he showered. Sometimes, he drank with Danse instead of alone, and those evenings always passed too quickly. He found himself missing the companionship that the Paladin brought. He didn’t have many friends, and the ones he had, he treasured. To use a prewar phrase, it was lonely at the top, and god, Arthur knew it.

That was until the Vault Dweller showed up one evening, a few days after the destruction of the Institute and her subsequent promotion, with a small selection of drinks and some clean glasses, Danse in tow. Arthur had opened the door to see her wearing the Vault suit and a smile. A smile that had turned his spine to water. It was all warmth and genuine care. It had taken him a second and one look at Danse for him to remember to speak.

“Sentinel, Paladin,” he managed. “I wasn’t expecting anyone.”

“Well, we thought you could use some company,” she said gently. “Unless you’re busy.”

“No, not at all,” he told her hurriedly. “Come on in.”

Danse gave him a small smile as the two of them crossed the threshold and Nora set out the bottles she had. He watched her, the way the skin tight Vault suited moved with the muscles on her back as her hands placed things. His eyes dropped – and then hurriedly raised. It was improper conduct to stare, but even that knowledge couldn’t keep him from lowering his gaze to…

He had needs, and she looked…shapely…in that blue suit.

“Elder?” Danse said, somewhat quietly. It was like he knew where Arthur’s gaze had been lingering. “How have you been?”

Nora took a seat at the table, uncapping a bottle of whiskey. Her eyes met his for a second, and then she looked away with a gentle smile.

“Kept busy,” Arthur told him. “We’re tracking the Institute civilians who were evacuated. Some are integrating. Others are proving violent.”

“Pardon me, sir,” Nora began, “why don’t we dispense with small talk about work? I’ve served on this ship for a little while now, but I hardly know anything about you. Either of you. I’d like to really get to know who I’m working with.”

Arthur closed his mouth tightly as his mind supplied an image of Nora getting to know him. He was a Maxson, a soldier, but…part of him was still prone to thoughts of…reproduction. He swallowed.

“That…actually sounds like a good idea,” he admitted, and he and Danse sat down with her. The Paladin took the bourbon, and he found the rum. There was a cold Nuka Cola in the selection, and after briefly looking at her he took that too. She took a sip of her whiskey and hummed softly.

“So I’ve never had a chance to ask,” she began, “but, your name isn’t exactly common, and wasn’t common Pre-War either.”

“So…you knew the Maxson name?” he asked.  

“My husband was actually best friends with a guy named Maxson,” she replied. “I guess I was just wondering if there was any relation. I don’t know…I guess, I get homesick for the past sometimes. It’s nice that there might be a link between our worlds.”

“The Maxsons actually founded the Brotherhood of Steel,” Arthur said, swallowing to hide his growing excitement. She was the right age and time for knowledge of Roger Maxson, could she have…met him? “Do you…remember his name?”

“Roger, I think,” she replied. “So what happened? We saw him just before he got assigned to some base…in California, I think. Is that right?”

“Mariposa Military Base,” Arthur corrected, locking eyes with Danse. The other soldier was gazing at Nora with admiration.

“That’s the one,” she said.

“Mariposa’s where the FEV came from,” Arthur her quietly. “Government sanctioned secret. When my ancestor found out, he killed everyone responsible and sealed the base off. He was far away from the bombs when they fell, so he and his men weren’t damaged by the radiation.”

“Ah,” she murmured. “Well, that’s not surprising. I’m shocked that law courts were even in existence by the time the bombs dropped. Guess we still had to prosecute criminals even if the world was ending.”

“How did you know Roger?” he asked quickly.

“He was one of Nate’s friends,” she said. “He and his wife Madelyn were decent people.”

“You kept in contact?” he enquired, and took his first mouthful of Rum and Nuka. She nodded.

“Until the end. He actually called to talk to Nate a few days before the bombs fell. I guess if he’d discovered the FEV at Mariposa, he just wanted to hear a friend’s voice,” she said softly. “Last time we ever spoke. He asked me how Shaun was, if we were safe, did we have a contingency plan.” She smiled. “It’s so strange to think a week later Nate and I would be in the Vault and he’d be the other side of the country.”

“200 years later, and you’re still being followed by the name,” Arthur murmured. “From one end of the Wasteland to the other.”

“Well, at least the company’s good,” she chuckled. He felt his ears burn at the sound. “You care about your soldiers in the same way he did.”

It wasn’t just his ears that burned this time. He could feel the flush crossing his face, and a choked sound as Danse tried not to laugh. Her eyes flicked between the two men, confusion writing across her face.

“Did I say something wrong?” she asked.

“Not at all,” Danse assured her. “The Maxson name is highly prized in the Brotherhood. You couldn’t have given the Elder a higher compliment than that.”

“Oh!” she said, with a small smile. “I’m glad to hear it.”

“So you speak as though the justice system was as harsh back then as it was today,” Danse began quickly, as Arthur tried to collect his thoughts. He took another drink.

“Are you kidding?” she began with a sad laugh. “They were atrocious. You were okay if you had money, and sometimes if you were a soldier, but even the US army wasn’t safe. They used to give the soldiers psycho, did you know that? Nate overcame an addiction to it halfway through dating me. The right to protest peacefully, free speech – many of the constitutional rights were gone. The Government just…stopped giving a shit. I almost prefer Commonwealth justice in a way. If you’ve got a gun, at least you can shoot whatever’s coming at you, instead of having the police arrest you for looking at them funny. And don’t even get me started on the treatment of the Chinese-Americans…”

“You prefer the post-War world?” Arthur asked in surprise.

“It’s so much simpler,” she said. “The bad guy isn’t propaganda and a bunch of people we’ve never met before. It’s not a huge resource war. Bad guys are super mutants and raiders, and feral ghouls and deathclaws. Although, I do miss due process…”

“Sentinel, I listen to you talk sometimes, and…it’s like you’re speaking another language,” he confessed. She laughed.

“I guess it is, isn’t it?”

His eyes met Danse’s. The Paladin was gazing at the Sentinel, his expression warm. Nora looked down at her whiskey and took another sip, face flicking to the window.

“I feel safe up here, with all of you,” she admitted. “Maybe that’s strange, since we’re floating hundreds of feet above the ground. But I do. Up here…I can just leave all my problems down there.”

Arthur took a mouthful of Rum and Nuka and swallowed.

“For what it’s worth, I certainly value your company,” he told her. “And…”

“I feel the same way,” Danse added. “You’re a good woman, Sentinel.”

He watched her face turn dark red and let out a soft laugh.

“Do you often blush when you’re complimented?” he asked, leaning forward. At the soft creak of his leather coat she gave him a brief look. She put down the whiskey.

“Often,” she agreed quietly, quickly averting her gaze. “Why?”

“Curiosity,” Arthur managed. “So…If Danse…or I…told you…you were beautiful, how…would you react?”

Her eyes widened, her lips parted, a small, embarrassed smile curving the dark red.

“Like this, I suppose,” she said with a shy laugh. “I’m sorry…I…I just get so embarrassed so easily…”

“It…looks good on you,” Danse told her.

“Oh god,” she murmured. Arthur felt his cock pulse.

“Well,” Arthur began softly, “we’re either drunk, or we’re both flirting with you, and you aren’t shooting down either of us.”

“With all due respect, Elder,” she whispered, biting her lip briefly, “have you two looked in a mirror lately?”

Danse’s brows raised. “Does…this mean you find us attractive?” he asked, his own face turning just a little pink. Arthur had never seen Danse carry that expression in his life, and in another situation he would have been stifling a laugh.

“Elder,” Nora murmured. “Is your bed…big enough?”

“Fuck,” Arthur cursed, picturing her pressed between the two of them. “Sentinel, if you’re asking that the three of us…copulate…”

“I-”

“Then I’d like to agree to this, and quickly, before somebody gives us a logical reason why we shouldn’t,” he continued hurriedly. “Danse, do you consent?”

“My god,” the Paladin murmured. “Absolutely.”

“Sentinel-”

“-Nora.”

“Nora.” It felt good, odd, _strange_ , to say her real name. “You have my consent, I just…how do we start this?”

She pushed away from the table, and a second later her fingers were curling into the fur of his coat and tugging their mouths together. She tasted like whiskey and her lips were hot and soft on his. He pulled her into his lap, and Danse was immediately moving, grabbing the glass bottles and moving them away as he and Nora kissed, his hands pushing into the small of her back and keeping her pressed into him. She was letting out little whimpers into his lips, delicious sounds. Danse moved behind her and Arthur undid her zip, pushing her upwards so that he could kiss down the newly exposed sternum.

He heard her gasping in pleasure and his eyes flicked up to see Danse’s teeth and lips working at her neck, the collar of her suit pulled aside so that he could get at the flesh. Her lips were parted, lids shut, and she looked torn between need and delight. Both of them worked the suit down over her shoulders and pooled it at her waist. Danse hooked his arms beneath hers and hauled her against his chest as Arthur grasped her calf and unlaced one of her boots, tossing it aside and disposing of the other. The moment they were off he almost ripped the cobalt blue fabric from her body, as Danse muffled her gasps with his lips.

“Table,” Arthur said, his hands skimming up her thighs. He heard a particularly loud whimper vibrate into Danse’s mouth and smiled. The Paladin remained kissing her passionately for a few moments more as Arthur shrugged himself out of his coat, twisting around and placing her stomach-first on the table. His fingers unclipped the fastenings on her bra before he moved her onto her back and eased the faded white straps over her shoulders. Her arms slid over her chest and as Danse grasped her wrists, Arthur unzipped his own suit and peeled it down to his waist. Danse leaned down and kissed her, hearing a clinking sound as Arthur discarded his holotags and pulled off his gloves. The Elder knelt and kissed her outer thigh. His Sentinel gasped softly as his fingers caressed the flesh, running one hand up the soft skin of her inner thigh with careful movements. Danse moved his mouth back to the woman’s neck, and as Arthur looked up, Nora looked down, and the cerulean met his, glittering with lust as her body rolled slowly with Danse’s attentions.

He immediately got painfully hard.

“Danse,” he murmured, moving between her legs. The Paladin straightened up, unzipping his suit and working it down his body as Arthur grasped the faded knickers and slowly drew them down her legs. She raised her knees to cover herself and the half-naked Danse leaned back down to kiss her headily until she let out a contented moan and slowly lowered them. Arthur tossed aside the fabric and gazed at her sex. It was flushed, a little gleam of wetness shining at her opening, and he pushed his head forward, thumbs parting the thick curls and exposing her, tongue sliding against the slick. Nora jolted and cried out into Danse’s lips. Her taste was strong and musky, and he flicked the muscle over the aroused flesh. A palm flattened itself above his head, and then moved upwards. He felt her quiver and looked up briefly to see Danse cupping her breasts, and the Paladin released her mouth, pushing her onto her back and pinning her by her shoulders. His lips found her dark nipple, and she squirmed. Arthur’s hands grabbed hold of her hips and kept her in place as he kept licking, moving upwards just a little.

Her hand shot into his hair and tugged hard. The Elder groaned into the shaky body in front of him and sucked hard on a nub of flesh. The woman on the table cried out in surprise, little stuttering gasps leaving her mouth.  Arthur looked up to see her other hand fisting itself into Danse’s hair and the replying groan that the Paladin made, scratching softly down her thigh. Her breath stopped for just a moment, and Arthur moved his lips to press his teeth into the skin gently before returning to the nub. He wished he could watch and touch at the same time, but in truth he was so intrigued by her reactions that he couldn’t focussing all his attention on her. Danse seemed to be driving her wild, and the two of them were both moaning. Looked like the Paladin enjoyed having his hair pulled.

From his position at the end of the table, Arthur couldn’t see what his subordinate was doing, but a few moments later the Sentinel let out a wild, needy cry, and Arthur took the opportunity to press two fingers inside her. The near instantaneous effect of it brought her to a shaking, sobbing climax, the desperate sounds interspersed with some strange language he’d never heard before. Her thighs tightened around his head and he buried his face in her, stroking her with his tongue again and again until she arched up and began to whimper.

“Elder!” she gasped. “Fuck…”

“Name,” he rasped, sucking her nub.

“Arthur, please…it’s too much!”

He pulled away slowly, pressing soft kisses against the sensitive skin, sliding his fingers out slowly. Danse was still torturing her with his lips and tongue and only abated when Arthur got to his feet, both of them a little ruffled. Arthur licked her slick off his lips and wiped his fingers and mouth clean, his eyes flicking down to her heaving chest, where Danse’s attentions had left little bite marks and lines of saliva. His cock throbbed again.

The Paladin kicked off his boots and shed his flight suit, dropping his boxers as the Sentinel managed to get herself onto her elbows, body flushed, a gentle gleam covering her from her sweat. Her face burned with embarrassment as they looked at one another. He wondered how he must look to her, as his hands reached for his own suit and he toed himself out of his boots. Danse leaned over and pressed his lips to her neck, a hand skimming up her back to her hair and pulling out the pins. The soft mass of dark brown fell down her back and swung over the table, moving as she pulled in air. The Paladin’s hand moved down her body and slid over the nub, and Nora’s body closed around his hand. Danse kept rubbing slowly, and her eyes squeezed shut, lips drawing back as she gasped helplessly.

“Danse…?” she whimpered softly. “My god… _please_ …”

“What do you want from me, Sentinel?” he asked softly, kissing her cheek.

“F…fuck me?” she gasped, and the Elder released a breath, removing his last piece of clothing and leaning over the woman.

“Where and how?” he murmured, his blood thrumming in expectation. She swallowed, grasping Danse’s cock. The Paladin hissed in pleasure and bit her shoulder softly. She jerked her wrist until he placed his hand on her thigh, and slowly let go, managing to slide off the table and stumble over to her things. Bottles clinked and metal clanked as she sifted through the bag, eventually getting to her feet with a small glass bottle in hand. Arthur had a feeling Danse didn’t even need to ask what it was as she handed it to him. The Paladin unscrewed the cap as Nora shyly wrapped her arms around the Elder and gazed up at him. Arthur picked her up behind her thighs and hauled her against him as Danse emptied some of the lubricant onto his palm and coated his cock. He returned the cap to the bottle and leaned forward, pressing his hand against Nora’s backside. Arthur watched her teeth clench, her fingers digging into his skin as Danse prepped her. When the other man drew his hand away, he moved her over to the couch, laying back and slinging her around his waist. Danse was with them in a few long strides, his hands around her hips as he knelt behind her.

“You all right, Sentinel?” the Paladin murmured, nudging her hair aside to kiss her neck. “Just tell us when.”

The woman between them let out a soft noise and pressed her palms against the muscular expanse of Arthur’s stomach, biting her lower lip as she aligned herself with his cock, and slowly lowered. He gripped her thighs and arched, a long, desperate gasp wrenching itself from his wide open mouth as she sunk to the hilt. As their bodies met, Arthur gave her a few quick pumps with his hips and watched her eyes cloud over. Her inner muscles gripped him and he grunted, baring his teeth.

“Danse?” she breathed, looking behind her. The Paladin slid his fingers across her backside and Arthur got to watch Nora’s face as he slowly penetrated her. The rough scrape of her nails told him everything he needed to know. “Oh, my god,” she whimpered, lids shutting tightly. Danse’s fingers left pale marks on her skin as he hilted, and for a moment Arthur watched the two of them pant. They were certainly pretty together. Danse towered nicely over his Sentinel even without the power armour, and Nora was a perfect fit for the both of them.

“You…okay?” Danse managed, his voice sounding almost pained.

“Y-you can…both…oh…”

Arthur rolled his hips and kept her pinned to him by her legs, large hands spreading across the generous mass of dark flesh. Danse slid an arm around her to keep himself anchored and began to thrust slowly, an immediate litany of gasps and grunts leaving his mouth. The Paladin slid one hand down her body and pressed against her mound as Arthur sped up a little, his eyes locking with Nora’s. Fuck. Fuck, fuck. Her dark lipstick was smeared, and a drop of sweat pooled at her brow and dripped down the side of her face, reaching her neck.

Danse caught it with his tongue and began to work a lovebite out of the damp, flushed skin, helping her roll her hips with their thrusts, the Paladin pressing forward as Arthur drew back. He finally grasped hold of her breasts and the Elder skimmed his thumbs over the sensitive, pebbled flesh. Nora let out a cry and shuddered, clenching onto him. It wasn’t an orgasm, but he squeezed just a little and it dragged her closer. He could hear Danse’s pelvis slapping against Nora’s ass as he increased his pace, his grunts a little louder and breathier than Arthur’s own as the Elder canted sharply and watched his Sentinel arch. The two men switched. Arthur’s hands dropped to her waist and held on tightly as Danse plied his thumbs on her breasts. Nora reached back and fisted her hands tightly in his hair. The Paladin let out something close to a roar and bit her hard.

Nora’s eyes widened, shock and pleasure gleaming in the cerulean, and Arthur dipped his thumb down to her nub and began to rub. His other hand put pressure where Danse had been, and his Sentinel stopped speaking English. He could feel the way her walls clenched on him as she climaxed, letting out strangled cries as they kept working at her. The Paladin was going hard now, his face twisted in need. Arthur knew that expression. It was that last tortured climb towards orgasm, the moment when the desire for climax became so strong it was almost like pain, and Nora’s voice, husky, soft, pleading in a different tongue, was filling the air and doing things to his body. He watched Danse slowly lose control, and when the Paladin hauled the woman against him and threw his head back, barking out his orgasm, Arthur’s thumb redoubled its efforts and he pounded his hips into his Sentinel. Caught between the two men, Nora had another climax, and seconds later, the clench and release signalled Arthur’s own end. He twitched, and she kept him seated in her as the burst of pleasure lit sparks in his brain.

Danse leaned against the Sentinel, who collapsed onto Arthur’s chest with laboured breaths and moaned softly.

“Oh…my…god,” she panted, as Danse extricated himself with a high keen and collapsed down onto the couch.

“Sir…we…may need to…burn this,” Danse breathed, his brow gleaming with sweat. “The couch. Or…will you explain…to Teagan…next time he wants to sit down?”

“Shut up, Paladin,” Arthur gasped amicably, his eyes closing.

“Wow,” she whispered, kissing Arthur’s collarbone softly. “Wow.”

“Excellent suggestion, Sentinel,” the Elder managed with a short, breathless laugh. “Knew there was a reason I promoted you.”

“S-so if I…I suggested we…again…soon?” she whispered. Arthur’s lids snapped open and widened, and flicked to Danse, who looked surprised.

“Again?” he asked.

“I…really want to…you know…with my mouth,” she mumbled, her face reddening. Danse leaned over to kiss her shoulder as Maxson blushed, stuttering.

“…Fifteen minutes?” Danse laughed softly.

“Sure,” she muttered, biting her lip. Arthur finally levelled his breathing, and placed his hands on her hips. She looked up, surprised, and then yelped as he pushed her into a sitting position, scooping her up behind her thighs and moving her to straddle his face.

“Danse can wait 15 minutes,” Arthur began, kissing her legs. “You don’t have to.”


End file.
